Here We Go
by LaLaloveya
Summary: Bamon. All Human. This is a multiple chapter story about Bonnie and Damon as they live together and overcome obstacles in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll Take You With Me"

 **Narrator POV**

Bonnie rolled down her window and looked at the scenery as she drove through her neighborhood. The Virginia air was sticky, but the trees and flowers were colorful and in full bloom, making the summer day more agreeable. Bonnie pulled up to her house and parked her car on the street. She grabbed all her bags and, leaving her car windows down, entered her house.

"I'm back from the store," she yelled.

"I'm home," she continued to yell, hoping her boyfriend was home and she just didn't see his car on the street.

'Of course,' she thought. 'Why would he be here when he could be at work, working his usual 5-5.'

No, not 9-5 your typical. He worked from 5am to 5pm, usually, but he was on call 24/7. Bonnie looked at her phone noting that it was already 6:00 pm and she had no new messages or missed calls. She opened the almost completely empty fridge and began putting the groceries away. After she was finished with the groceries she went to get the mail. The mail consisted of bills, a letter from her mother, and the last check from her advance. She sighed.

She sighed at the bills, she sighed at the letter from her mother, and she sighed at her check. The electricity and water bill cost the same amount it usually did to supply water and electricity to their two bedroom, two bathroom, starter home. Bonnie opened the bill for her car insurance and their mortgage and placed the bills in a pile on the kitchen table, making a mental note to pay them later.

Bonnie took a deep breath and went to check the answering machine before tackling the letter from her mother. She pressed play and instantly heard a cheery voice. " Hey Bonnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." "Caroline," Bonnie said, laughing to herself. " I miss you," Caroline continued. " Tyler and I just got back from our trip and I really want to see you. So, stop humping your man candy for five minutes, drag your ass out of bed and call me! Not that I really blame you I mean if I had him in my bed- OMYGOD don't tell him I said that. In fact delete this message as soon as you listen to it, or now right now. I swear I shouldn't be allowed to leave messages because once I start talking there is no stopping. And here I am still talking. Anyway, my point is call me and delete this message. Make sure you delete this message or else Bonnie Bennett!"

Bonnie chuckled and deleted the message and heard her answering machine say "end of messages". She sighed again as she went to go read her mother's letter. Bonnie wrote her mother a letter a month ago after finding out from the private investigator her only living parent was living in Ohio with her son. Bonnie's wrote her mother a letter to inform that her father was dead and after leaving 20 years ago, she was dead to her too. Bonnie shook her head. Bonnie shook her head and refused to read the letter. Because it didn't mean anything. Because it didn't change anything. But ultimately she couldn't throw it away. So she left on the table.

Bonnie went to the stove and began boiling water to start making spaghetti.

'Dinner for one,' she thought.

She went to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for the water to boil. As she turned on the T.V. she heard the door open.

She turned off the T.V. and walked to the entryway. It was her boyfriend.

"Hey," she said, going up to him and hugging him.

"Hey," he replied and hugged her back.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Stressful as always," he said, groaning, unbuttoning two buttons on his shirt and leaving his briefcase in the hallway.

They walked into the kitchen together.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

"Well mostly, Damon, I've been here wondering when you decided you didn't need to call me to tell me when you're on your way home," she said, staring at him.

"What do you need a warning? So you know how much time you have to hide the body?" he joked.

"No but it is nice to know that you're alive! When you're not home at a reasonable time or work late and you don't tell me I have no idea if you're actually working, if you were on your way home and got kidnapped or if you ran away to join the fucking circus!" she began to yell.

Damon chuckled.

"I'm not laughing Damon," she said, clearly upset.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry, Damon, be better. We've had this conversation before. I just want to know when you're on your way home or when you're working late because I worry about you, not because I want to fight with you or know where you are at all times," she told him.

"Ok," he said, hugging her and kissing her head. "And I promise if I ever have the burning desire to join the circus I'll take you with me," he said.

She smiled.

He kissed her head again and smelled her hair. She smelled sweet. He put his nose on her neck and smelled her again. She smelled like candy.

" You smell nice," he said, whispering into her neck and rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Thanks," she said, putting her nose on his chest.

After twelve hours she couldn't really smell his cologne. He smelled like a mix his deodorant and sweat, due to the humidity. And she loved it.

"You smell manly," she said as she continued to inhale him.

"Well that's fitting," he said, smiling

" I missed touching you," he whispered into her ear.

One of his hands grabbed her butt as his other and began to rub her hip.

'Don't do it,'she thought.

He moved the hand on her hip the bottom of her back.

'Damn. He did it. Gets me every time,' she thought to herself.

She resisted the urge to melt into him.

'Not this time,' she thought.

"Not now. I'm making dinner" she told him.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Spaghetti" she answered.

"We already had that this week," he groaned.

"Well you didn't really get a vote considering I didn't even know if you would be home," she told him.

"Thanks for dinner, dear," he said in order to avoid an argument.

Bonnie began putting the spaghetti on plates. She noticed Damon had disappeared. She saw him come back in the back door. She got out glasses and poured them some wine. Damon came behind Bonnie when she was done he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He continued to carry her to their backyard and set her down on a blanket he laid out. He started walking back inside.

"Is this your way of kicking me out?" Bonnie asked.

"Because if it is I think I at least deserve a tent," she said, smiling.

Damon returned with their spaghetti and then their wine.

"Thank you, Damon," Bonnie said.

"Thank you for putting up with me," Damon said.

"Sometimes I think I deserve an award. But I guess if I got one then you should too for putting up with me," she said.

"You're not so bad," he told her, staring into her eyes.

They ate dinner. Damon talked about work. Bonnie talked about the kids she worked with today.

When they were done Bonnie sat on Damon's lap, facing him, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You haven't kissed me since you've been home," she said.

" I tried to do more than kiss you earlier. You weren't ready for this," Damon said, pointing to himself.

Bonnie kissed him and they continued to kiss until they were eaten alive by mosquitoes.

 **Just to let you know I plan on this being a story with multiple chapters. Also all is not perfectly well in Bamonville. Is Bonnie going to read the letter her mother sent her? Of course. Is she going to read it next chapter? Maybe. No promises. If I could get some reviews telling me whether or not I should continue this story that would be great. Even if you hate it let me know. Also this is my first story EVER. I usually get nervous when I read that so I understand any anxiety you have about me being a newbie. If you've decided to take this journey with me You The REAL MVP.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Would You Believe Me"

 **Narrator POV**

 **Picking up where we left off**

The natural light shining through the window caused Bonnie to slowly wake up. She glanced over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 6am. Bonnie shifted slightly and realized she was lying on top of Damon, as she sometimes did in her sleep. She smiled, kissed his face, and went to roll off of him when he grabbed her arm.

"I like when you lay on top of me. It feels nice," he said.

"I thought you were asleep," she said, smiling and running her fingers through his messy hair.

"Not since you rolled on top of me at 4 am." he said.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. You should go back sleep," she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

Bonnie took off her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She felt the water on her skin and began to itch. She looked at her back and her legs and noticed they were covered in mosquito bites. She shampooed and conditioned her hair and an hour later stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She saw her boyfriend of six years standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, shirtless. She smiled as she watched him try to scratch his back. She walked behind him quietly and softly ran her nails down his back.

"Ooooooh. You have no idea how good that feels," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Looking at your face gives me a pretty good clue," she said continuing to lightly scratch his back.

"You try to be romantic, for once, and all it does is bite you in the ass, literally. There is a mosquito bite on my ass," he said.

"Wow that joke was extremely corny, even for you," Bonnie said, laughing at him anyway.

"That's me corny and horny, only when I'm with you though," he said, and began kissing her passionately.

"Let me put clothes on and I'll rub some alcohol on your back," she said.

"You know you don't need clothes for that," he said smiling.

Bonnie opened her dresser and threw on a t-shirt, underwear, and a pair of running shorts. She went to the bathroom and got alcohol and cotton balls out of the medicine cabinet.

"Lay down," Bonnie told Damon as she walked back into their bedroom.

Damon laid down on his stomach and she straddled his back.

Bonnie took off the cap to the alcohol but stopped when she heard, "Bonnie Bennett are you trying to take advantage of me? You offered to put alcohol on my back, but I don't think that requires you to sit on top of me," he joked.

Just then Bonnie poured alcohol on his back.

"Wow that's cold," he said in surprise.

Bonnie smiled and began blowing on his back.

"Tease," he said, shaking from the cold chills she was giving him.

She rubbed the alcohol in with a cotton ball and when his back was dry he moved Bonnie off of him.

"Your turn," he said smiling as he ran his hand up and down her side, underneath her shirt.

"Take it off," he told her, looking at her shirt, specifically her chest.

When she took her shirt off he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Does the downstairs match the upstairs?" he asked.

"No, I'm wearing underwear. I just didn't want to put a bra on because my back itches," she answered.

"Lay down," he said.

She laid down on her stomach.

"Wrong way," he said, rolling her over.

"Come on Damon. My back itches," she said slightly annoyed.

"I just want to make sure you don't have any other mosquito bites," Damon said, smiling.

Damon lowered his head and placed a few soft kisses on her stomach. He placed a single kiss in between her breasts and began focusing his attention on her neck. Damon lightly sucked the side of her neck and then stopped and ran his tongue over where he kissed. He moved to the area under her chin where he sucked on her neck hard and began massaging the area with his tongue just like he knew she liked, gaining a moan from Bonnie.

"You know it's been a while since you've moaned my name," he said, hoping she would.

Damon looked at her breasts and filled his hands with them.

"Oh Bonnie," he said, desperately.

He placed a kiss on one of her boobs. He put his mouth on her nipple and began sucking harder than a newborn, causing Bonnie to dig her nails into his arm.

He lifted his head up.

"Would you believe me if I said I feel empty when you're not in my arms?" he asked.

'No' Bonnie thought. 'How could I believe that?' she wondered. 'Even when your home you're working' she said in her head, as if he could read her mind. 'And if we were honest with ourselves we would admit that we're not exactly forward when it comes to connecting on an emotional level and strong sentiments of affection only come up when we're in bed doing what we're doing now, so even when we're together, sometimes it feels as if we're a million miles away from each other. ' She continued her conversation with him in her head. 'Feelings. You know those things we never talk about. I have those and I know you do to, but we always remember that we both have feelings at the wrong time'.

Bonnie snapped out of it. She realized Damon had been staring at her probably wondering what she was thinking about or waiting for an answer to his question. Bonnie didn't want answer so she just pulled his head to her neck and moaned his name like he wanted her to. Damon continued kissing Bonnie's neck. He put his hand on her hip and as he went to slide her shorts down they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I hate people," Damon groaned into Bonnie's neck.

"I'll get it," Bonnie said.

"No just ignore it," he said trying to convince her.

"It could be one of our friends," Bonnie said, reaching for her shirt.

"We need less friends," Damon said, moving off of her.

"Bonnie if you put your shirt on I'll cry," Damon said.

"Unless you want whoever is at our front door to see the one thing that Abby Bennett gave me, I have to put my shirt on," she said.

"Don't cry. You're not a cute crier," she informed him, putting her shirt on and kissing him on the cheek.

"You take that back. I don't cry," he said.

Bonnie ran down stairs to open the door and was greeted by her best friend, Caroline Forbes.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said excitedly, hugging her best friend.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but it's eight in the morning," Bonnie said.

"I've noticed you're not wearing a bra, which means I've probably interrupted you and your man candy doing the humpty," Caroline said.

"How old are you, really?" Bonnie asked.

"That reminds me did you delete the message I left on your answering machine?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe" Bonnie said.

"You better have, Bonnie Bennett. Just remember, I know embarrassing things about you that lover boy doesn't," Caroline said.

"Relax, Caroline, it's gone forever. Damon will never know," Bonnie told her.

"Good. Anyway, do you notice anything different about me?" she asked.

"Yeah you look really tan," Bonnie observed.

"Three weeks in Brazil will do that to you, but I was actually talking about this," Caroline said screaming and shoving her hand in Bonnie's face.

"Oh My God you're engaged. Congratulations!" she said hugging her best friend.

"When did Tyler propose?" Bonnie asked.

"Two days before we left Brazil. I was so surprised. He took me to a fancy restaurant where we sat outside. All of the sudden, all of the waiters in the restaurant came over and started singing Marry You by Bruno Mars. Then, Tyler told me to look up and when I did I saw a plane in the sky writing, 'Caroline Will You Marry Me?' When the waiters were done singing, Tyler stood up and said, 'Can I have everybody's attention?' Everyone who was sitting outside looked at him. He got down on one knee and said, 'Caroline Forbes, you are the most intense person that I know. You're so passionate about everything that you do and you notice every little detail and obsess over it. At first that scared me. I thought that if you noticed all the small details in everything else it would be easy for you to notice all of my flaws. But you made me realize that I don't want someone who is blind to my faults. I want someone who sees them all, clearly, and loves me anyway. That's you Caroline. You know I'm not perfect, but you still love me intensely and passionately. I love you like I never knew I could love another person and I promise you that I'll never be perfect, but I'll never stop loving you. Caroline, will you marry me?' Obviously I said yes. Then, I kissed him and the entire restaurant clapped," Caroline said, finishing her story and taking a deep breath.

"So while you guys were on vacation in Brazil Tyler took you to an expensive restaurant, paid a sky writer to ask you to marry him, paid all the waiters to sing to you, and made sure the entire restaurant listened to him proclaim his love for you. That has Caroline Forbes written all over it," Bonnie said, smiling

"It was perfect," Caroline said.

"I'm happy for you Caroline. But are you sure this is what you want? You've only been together for two years. You and Tyler may not be the same people at thirty that you are now at twenty- three," Bonnie said, concerned.

"As long as Tyler keeps his promise and never stops loving me I'll be happy. All I care about is having someone who loves and supports me," Caroline said.

"Well he could never love you as much as I do. Have you started making wedding plans yet?" Bonnie asked.

"You know I've already thought of millions of ideas in my head. If you're nice to me I'll let you plan my bachelorette party," Caroline said.

"I'd rather just pick my own maid of honor dress," Bonnie said

"Bonnie Bennett I love you, but you must be crazy. My wedding will be my day and you will wear whatever lovely dress I pick out for you," Caroline said, seriously.

"Do you know if that show Bridezillas still airs because if not I think I'm looking at the star of their reunion special," Bonnie said, laughing.

"Anyway, the reason I came over here wasn't just to show you the ring. even though it's amazing," she said waving the 14 karat white gold, princess-cut, two carat, Tollowsky diamond ring around. "I came here because I finally have an excuse to try on wedding dresses and we're going, right now!" Caroline demanded.

"Caroline, I'm really happy for you and I promise to go wedding dress shopping with you and go to as many stores as you want, but it's Saturday and Damon didn't have to go into work or work from home and I just want to spend some time with him. Despite what you think we haven't been humping like rabbits in heat," Bonnie said.

"It's ok. We can go another time. Sorry, I didn't know you guys had plans," Caroline said apologetically.

"We don't have plans I just want to be with him. Just lie in bed or go for a walk. You're welcome to stay for breakfast though I was going to cook for Damon and myself," Bonnie suggested.

"I'll stay, but only if you think my being here will bug Damon," Caroline said.

Bonnie shook her head at Damon and Caroline's quarrelsome relationship.

"Let me go tell him you were at the door," Bonnie said.

Bonnie ran upstairs to her and Damon's bedroom. When she got there she saw Damon lying on their bed in his underwear, covered in a pool of sweat, with the covers thrown on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Can you turn up the air?" Damon asked

"The air is already on 65˚F. I thought it was kind of cold in here, but sure," Bonnie said.

"That was Caroline at the door. She came to tell me that Tyler proposed to her while they were on vacation in an over the top, dramatic, Caroline fashion," Bonnie told him.

"Let me guess, her ring could pay our mortgage for 9 months?" Damon asked.

"Way longer than that, but I'll just agree with you if it will make you feel better," Bonnie said.

"Oh Tyler, that boy has no business wifeing crazy. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into," Damon said shaking his head.

"Be nice, she's staying for breakfast," Bonnie informed him.

Bonnie noticed Damon was breathing hard.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked again, walking closer to him.

"Can you just turn the air up like I asked?" Damon said, turning away from Bonnie so he wasn't facing her.

"If Caroline had asked you would have done it already!" he said angrily.

"Where did that come from?" Bonnie asked.

"Just turn the air up, Bonnie, I'm hot," he said, going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Bonnie went downstairs into the living room and turned the air up to 60˚F

"What are you doing? It's already freezing in here," Caroline said.

"Damon's hot," Bonnie responded, quietly.

Bonnie went into the kitchen, got out two skillets, and turned the stove on.

"Are eggs and bacon ok for breakfast?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Sure" she answered.

Bonnie turned on the radio in the kitchen and began cooking. Thirty minutes later Damon came downstairs, freshly showered. His hair was combed and he was wearing a navy blue shirt, dark colored jeans, and white Nike sneakers.

"Damon, I'm making eggs and bacon for breakfast," Bonnie said.

"Don't worry about making breakfast for me. Stefan called and asked if I was busy. I told him I wasn't and he asked me to come over," Damon told her.

Damon grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"I'll see you when I get back," he said.

"Blondie, it's been miserable having you here as always," Damon said, smiling.

Then he left.

"Now we can go wedding dress shopping, but I'm not really hungry anymore. Can we just leave now?" Bonnie asked Caroline, clearly upset about Damon leaving.

Caroline noticed her friend's distress.

"Maybe he couldn't see that you wanted to spend time with him," Caroline suggested.

"Damon doesn't see anything that doesn't have a dollar sign in front of it or isn't screaming in his face," Bonnie told her.

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing. Just want to warn you again everything is not perfectly perfect in Bamonville. Also, is anyone having problems seeing if their story has been viewed because it says my story has zero views, but I don't think that's possible because people reviewed. Is anyone else having this problem or am I just special? Thank you for reading and for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I Don't Want To Talk About It"

 **Narrator POV**

 **Picking up where we left off**

 **Warning:** some sexual explicitness and some violence, not a lot though.

Caroline came walking out of the fitting room in another white, flawless, wedding dress.

"It's not tight enough on the top or puffy enough on the bottom. And it needs more embellishments. It's so plain," she said, frustrated.

This was the third bridal boutique they had visited today.

"Why don't you just design your own dress, Caroline? Seeing as you design clothes that appear in runway shows for a living," Bonnie said.

"Because if I design my own wedding dress I'll have to worry about making it perfect, but when I find my wedding dress and put it on it will already be perfect," Caroline said. "Come on Bonnie this will be more fun if you try some dresses on too." "You know you're going to be the next one down the aisle. I can practically here wedding march music following you around."

This was news to Bonnie. She just looked at Caroline and didn't say anything because she had absolutely no desire to try on dresses right now.

"Come on," Caroline continued. "6 years is a long time to have a bare finger. You and Damon must at least talk about getting married," Caroline wondered.

Bonnie was silent again.

"Bonnie I'm your best friend. Work with me here," Caroline said, trying to get Bonnie to respond to her.

"We've talked about marriage once," Bonnie said.

"That's it. In six years getting married only came up once?" Caroline asked.

"We still have time," Bonnie said, frustrated with Caroline's persistence. "I'm 24 and he's 25. Not everyone is like you. We're not in a rush," Bonnie said.

"His ass is about to be 26. What's he waiting for? I hope he's not one of those people who thinks he gets better looking with age. He better take his George Clooney wannabe ass down to the nearest Tiffany's and get you a ring." Caroline said passionately.

"Caroline just try on another dress," Bonnie said, annoyed.

"No, Bonnie. I want to talk about this," Caroline said.

"It's none of your business," Bonnie said, loudly.

"It is my business when I can see that you're unhappy," Caroline told her.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," Bonnie said.

"You're lying Bonnie and I'm not going to fall for it. What I can't figure out is if you're upset because Damon left this morning or if you're unhappy about something bigger." Caroline said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bonnie said, loudly.

"You never do. Face it Bonnie the only time you talk about your feelings is when you're mad. Then you're the first one in line to tell everyone how pissed off you are," Caroline pointed out. "You're tight lipped about everything else though Bonnie, like when Damon does something that hurts your feelings more than it makes you angry. You don't talk to me about it. I bet you don't even talk to him about it. You don't talk about your hopes and the things you want. I told you I've always dreamt of having my designs on the runway during Paris Fashion Week, but you never talk about what you want in your career.

"Because just hoping and wanting something doesn't make it happen. You can put on the princess dress and go marry prince charming, but that doesn't make this a fairy tale," Bonnie said bluntly, hoping to end this conversation.

Caroline wasn't falling for Bonnie's distractions.

"Don't try to make this about me Bonnie. I'm not the problem here. I'm open with my feelings. I always told you I'd be ready to marry Tyler as soon as he asked me. You never talk about what you want for the future of your and Damon's relationship with me and you made it clear you don't talk about it with him," Caroline said.

"I just told you we don't want to rush," Bonnie said with her arms folded.

"Really, you both decided that?" Caroline asked, not believing her.

"No," Bonnie admitted lowly. "Why do you even care?" she asked angrily.

"I'm not trying to be nosy. I'm just worried about you. I know I haven't been the greatest best friend in the world lately. I've been preoccupied with Tyler and I didn't call you during the three weeks we were in Brazil and that was wrong of me. I'm just trying to be there for you Bonnie, but you make it hard when you don't tell me what's bothering you," Caroline explained.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I get that you're just being concerned. Now let's see if we can find your wedding dress somewhere in this store. " Bonnie said, smiling.

Caroline figured she had said enough for one day and she chose to ignore the fact that Bonnie neglected to tell her how she felt about marrying Damon or why she was unhappy.

By the time Bonnie got home from her and Caroline's unsuccessful shopping trip she was tired and she didn't feel like cooking, so she decided to order Chinese takeout. She wasn't sure if Damon wanted any food for later, so she called his phone. When Damon didn't answer she called Stefan's phone. Stefan answered his phone and told her that Damon called him to cancel their plans and that he wasn't sure where Damon was.

Bonnie called Damon's phone again.

"Hey," he answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Bonnie asked, clearly angry.

"At work. Calm down," Damon said.

"Damon we just talked about this. It would be nice for me to know where you are so I don't worry. I thought you were with Stefan, but when I called him and he said he didn't know where you were I was worried about you. I should have known better than to try to have a civil, adult, conversation with you. You only listen to me when I scream at you.

"Like you've ever needed an excuse to scream at me," Damon said.

Bonnie hung up.

Two minutes later she got a text from Damon: _Very mature, Bonnie._

Bonnie ignored it and ordered Chinese food.

Damon got home at 8 and saw Bonnie eating her dinner at the kitchen table.

"Can I sit here with you?" he asked.

"It's a free country," Bonnie responded.

Damon saw that Bonnie ordered extra Chinese food and reached across the table. When he went to reach for some soy sauce he noticed a letter on the table with the name Abby Bennett on it.

"Abby wrote you a letter?" Damon asked.

"Yes" Bonnie answered.

"What did it say?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't read it. I don't want to know because I don't care," Bonnie responded.

"You didn't through it away though," Damon said.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"How did she get our address, anyway?" Damon asked.

"I wrote her a letter," Bonnie informed him.

"You didn't tell me that. You only told me that you hired a private investigator to find her," Damon said.

"I'm telling you now," Bonnie said.

"If you didn't care about what she had to say why did you send her a letter?" Damon asked.

"Because I wanted her to feel guilty for leaving me. For leaving my father. She deserves to feel guilty. Why are you cross-examining me? " Bonnie asked.

"Why are you being defensive?" Damon asked.

'Is he serious?' Bonnie thought.

"Stop trying to psychoanalyze me, Damon. I'm not in the mood, but since we're playing twenty questions what did you have to do at work today that took hours?" Bonnie asked, irritated.

"A customer had a problem with one of our products." Damon answered.

"And that took all day?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes, Bonnie, part of being a sales manager means being available to your customers at all times, not all of us work at our leisure like you," Damon retorted.

"Whatever, Damon. Why don't you just admit you like being at work more than you like being here?" Bonnie asked.

"I think you've been avoiding our previous conversation for long enough. Why don't you just admit that you sent the letter to Abby because you wanted to hear from her, because she's your mother, and now you're afraid to read the letter she wrote you because you're afraid she'll reject you again," Damon said.

Bonnie stood up and walked over to Damon's side of the table. Getting in his face she said, "Shut up, Damon. It looks like I'm not the only one who's "avoiding" things, she said using air quotes. I just asked you a question and you didn't deny it," Bonnie smirked. "I know this may come as a shock to you, but you don't know everything. Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, Damon. Abby is not my mother. She may have given birth to me and stuck around for three years, but that's it. I'm not afraid of her not wanting to have a relationship with me because she means NOTHING to me, so don't try to tell me how I feel," Bonnie yelled.

Damon listened to Bonnie yell at him. When she was finished Bonnie looked at Damon's eyes. She noticed his pupils were very large.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Bonnie asked Damon curiously.

"Get the hell out of my face!" Damon yelled, turning away and suddenly becoming noticeably more enraged.

Bonnie stomped upstairs angrily.

She soaked in the bathtub, peacefully for two hours. Then Damon came in the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to contact Abby?" Damon asked softly.

"Because I'm a grown ass woman, which means I don't need your permission," Bonnie told him.

Damon came behind Bonnie and hugged her.

"Let me in," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm getting out soon. I'm getting wrinkly," Bonnie told him.

"No, not in the bathtub, Bonnie. You know what I meant." he said.

"That's a two way street, Damon, and we both know you're not great at expressing your emotions," Bonnie said.

Neither was she, but damn if she'd say it.

"Though you express horny and angry just fine," Bonnie added.

"Maybe I'd be more open if I wasn't talking to such a snarky bitch," Damon said, enunciating the last two words of his sentence.

"Name calling. That's the best you can come up with," Bonnie said, pretending his words didn't hurt her.

Bonnie stood up, got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around her body. She went into their bedroom and put on a bra, underwear, a shirt, pajama pants, and laid down in bed. Damon laid down next to her a few minutes later. They didn't speak. Bonnie was asleep for an hour until Damon's continuous tossing and turning woke her up. She tried to go back to sleep, but he kept moving around.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, tiredly.

"I can't sleep." Damon whined.

Bonnie huffed and scooted closer to him. She put her hand under his shirt and began rubbing his back.

"Go to sleep, Damon. It's ok. Just close your eyes," she whispered in his ear. " I know you're tired. Just rest," she continued.

"Why are you being nice to me, Bonnie?" Damon asked, feeling guilty.

"I shouldn't have to tell you that I still care about you, even though I'm still incredibly mad at you," she told him.

She went back to softly rubbing his back and whispering in his ear. Damon listened to the sound of her voice and fell asleep.

Damon woke up abruptly at 5 in the morning. He looked over and saw Bonnie, asleep, way on the other side of the bead. He thought about last night and began to worry.

'What if she won't talk to me?' he thought. 'What if she won't forgive me' 'What if she's so upset with me she decides to leave?'

Thoughts like these continued to consume his brain until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

Bonnie woke up to Damon kissing her thighs. He kissed the inside of her thighs over and over again. Bonnie wiggled underneath Damon, causing him to look up.

"Good. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could do this," Damon said moving his mouth to her vagina, sucking on the very top of her mound.

Bonnie squirmed. Damon stopped sucking on her and ran his tongue back and forth repeatedly on the top of her mound, covering it in his saliva. Bonnie was enjoying his touch. It had been a while since they had sex. Damon was taking a different approach on her vagina this time, he wasn't usually this meticulous. Damon stopped licking and began kissing the top of her vagina over and over again. He removed his mouth from her and covered her vagina with his hand. He lifted his head and looked her in the eye.

"You're amazing, Bonnie. Every part of you is amazing. Ever part of this is amazing," he said, as if he was desperately trying to convince her.

Damon lowered his head, giving Bonnie's vagina his undivided attention. He ran his tongue down one of her folds and began drawing a design on it with his tongue. He moved to the other one, sucking it and then began massaging it with his tongue. He thrusted his tongue inside of her and began spelling his name. Damon alternated between spelling his name with his tongue and nibbling on her clitoris. Bonnie began moaning and shaking. Damon continued until she was so close to her orgasm that she began to choke on her own moans, then he removed his tongue from inside her, licked the entire outside of her vagina, and looked up at her.

"Forgive me, Bonnie," Damon said.

"What?" she asked, still wondering why he stopped.

"Forgive me," he said quickly sucking on her clitoris to tease her.

She started to moan, but she stopped.

"No, Damon. You're not going to use sex to manipulate me," Bonnie said seriously.

'Oh no I made her even more angry. Now she'll really want to leave me. She has to forgive me. She has to forgive me! She can't leave me!' he thought, distressed.

He lowered his head again and thrust his tongue inside her, using his tongue and mouth on her just like he knew she liked it. He needed to please her. He lifted his head up. "Please don't leave me," he said. He moved his mouth back to her vagina swirling his tongue around her clitoris. He stopped and lifted his head up again. "Please, please, please, please, please don't leave me," he begged her. He thrusted his tongue back inside of her, trying to go as deep as possible. Bonnie moaned loudly. Damon alternated between licking and sucking on her and begging her not to leave, not even bothering to lift his head anymore. "Please don't leave me," Damon said as he began crying, but continued to push his tongue inside of her and lick her vagina, lightly nibbling her clitoris between his teeth as he cried in fear of her leaving him.

'Why did he think I was going to leave him?,' Bonnie thought.

"I won't, Damon. I won't," she said, as she tried lifting his head so she could look at him, hoping to get him to stop crying, but he continued to worship her clitoris. He didn't stop until Bonnie began kicking her legs, yelling his name, pressed his head to her, and finally orgasmed.

He looked at her. "You won't leave me?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to leave you, Damon," she told him.

Damon's mind continued to worry.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave." He kept saying loudly.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me, he said yelling and slapping her butt several times.

"Ow Damon," she said grabbing his hand, stopping him.

"Don't be so rough." she told him.

Damon didn't realize he was hurting her. He really didn't realize he started slapping her butt until she grabbed his hand, he just began to panic and didn't think.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry," he said as he kissed all over her butt.

"It's ok. Don't do that again," she said.

" I'm really sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything you want," he said.

"Take a week off from work," she said looking at him.

"What?" he asked,nervously.

"You heard me," she said.

"Is that really what you want?" Damon asked.

"I think we need it, Damon," Bonnie said.

"Okay Bonnie," Damon said.

 **I actually thought I posted this on Friday, but apparently I didn't. Sorry for the wait and thanks for your patience. I really appreciate you guys reviewing and reading :). I'm not completely sure when the next update will be posted because this week is going to be busy for me, so I kinda hope you just read this one very slowly. Have a good week hopefully I'll have an update for you soon :).  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll Do Anything For You"

 **Narrator POV**

 **Picking up where we left off**

That Sunday morning went how Bonnie expected Saturday morning to go. She and Damon laid in bed for hours, holding each other closely and talking. They talked about the most recent episode of _G_ otham they'd seen. They talked about when they first moved in. They talked about what they would do for the week.

"Well I have to go to work on Tuesday," Bonnie said.

"You can't call out?" Damon asked.

"No, Jackie is already off." Bonnie said frowning.

"Ok. Let's just focus on today. What do you want us to do?" Damon asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you. We can go for a walk," Bonnie said, resting her head on Damon's shoulder.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do," Damon said.

"I don't know if I can get up," Bonnie said, rolling over and straddling Damon.

"I just want to be close to you," Bonnie said as she held his head and lightly scratched his scalp.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," Damon said.

"I know, Damon. I know," she said continuing to scratch his scalp lightly with her nails.

She kissed his head.

"I'll pick us out clothes so we can go for a walk," Bonnie said, getting up.

Bonnie went to their closet. She picked out a flowy pink tank top, light denim capris, and a pair of sandals for herself and put her clothes on. She picked out a white V-neck short-sleeved shirt for Damon, dark jeans, and a pair of Kenneth Cole boots. She handed him his clothes and watched as he got dressed.

Damon and Bonnie walked downstairs together holding hands. They walked outside, down their walkway, and up the street when suddenly Damon stopped.

"You left the windows down on your car?" Damon asked.

"Oh, I forgot," Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie, the weatherman has been calling for heavy rain all week. God you don't think. Go get your car keys" Damon told her.

Bonnie did what he said. She got her car keys and wound her windows up.

" Ok. Can we go for a walk now?" Bonnie asked.

" You need to use your head, Bonnie. If it rained your interior would have been ruined and the rain could have shorted out the automatic locks on your doors. Who would have paid for that? I already have enough bills to pay. My car payment, my car insurance, more than half our mortgage! Who would have paid for it, Bonnie? Who? Huh? Your little failed attempt at a hobby and watching people's kids a couple of days a week isn't going to cut it. We have to pay our bills. We can't afford for you to make stupid mistakes like this," Damon said, scolding her.

"I know. I made a mistake. I'm sorry," Bonnie said.

"You keep doing stupid things that cost us money," Damon said.

"It's always about money with you, Damon. That's what it always comes down to. You can't ever stop working because you're always worried about money. We barely go anywhere to save money. You obsess so much over money. Where does it all go, Damon?" Bonnie asked.

" You said you wanted me to open up, fine. Caroline asked why we've been together for six years, but we never even talk about marriage. I told her it's because we're not in a rush, but really it's because the one time I brought it up all you could say was 'weddings cost money, marriage licenses cost money, I'd have to take off work'. Why can't you just admit that you don't want to commit" Bonnie said.

"I bought this fucking house with you because you wanted me to commit. You want to know where all the money goes. You "working" for a couple days a week and spending the rest of your time "brain storming" doesn't pay as much as you seem to think it does," Damon told her.

"I know how much a make. I just got the last check of my advance in the mail, Bonnie told him.

"Well that should pay your car insurance for the year and then where does that leave us? Relying on me as always," Damon said, answering himself.

" I don't want to get married because I'd have a wife who is lazy, careless , and in need of a reality check," Damon said.

" You ruined it, Damon. All you had to do was go for a walk with me. That's it. Yet you still found an excuse to belittle me," Bonnie said, upset.

"When is the last time you told me you loved me?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"When is the last time you just flipped out on me and started calling me names?" she asked.

Damon didn't answer. Bonnie walked back into the house.

Bonnie walked into the second bedroom of their two-bedroom home. It had been turned into an office for Damon when he worked at home and for Bonnie's 'little failed attempt at a hobby'. The first and only book she had written flopped and her last advance check didn't make up for that. Bonnie sat in their second bedroom, disgusted. She was disgusted at her failed writing career that Damon managed very well to rub it in her face. She was also disgusted at the fact that things between her and Damon had changed so drastically. He used to be so supportive of her and her aspirations, now all he cared about was money. He used to tell her that he loved her every day, but now that was a thing of the past too. Bonnie has had writer's block for months, which led her to start working at a daycare part time, so she could pay the bills and still have time to work on her next novel. She sat in their office and thought.

'Maybe Damon is right. Maybe my writing and working at the daycare isn't bringing in enough. It's not fair that majority of the bills fall on him. I didn't realize he felt that way. I thought we were fine when it came to money. For a while we were. We took turns paying the bills and we had enough to cover everything with my daycare job and without him working crazy hours, as long as we stuck to a tight budget. I didn't realize he felt so overwhelmed, but that is still no excuse for him to talk to me that way. How could he say-' Bonnie's thoughts were cut off when Damon came into the room.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can start over," Damon said.

"You're always sorry. You can't just say things you don't mean and try to take them back later, because it still hurts the same. I tried to open up to you but you make it so hard. You take it for granted. What the fuck is the matter with you? That's how you respond to me telling you I want to be your wife someday. After six years together you really think it's okay for you to speak to me like that?" Bonnie asked.

"No it's not okay, baby. It's not okay that I said those things to you. It's not okay that I can't remember the last time I told you I love you. It's not okay that I keep hurting you. I'm sorry," Damon said, apologetically.

"I just want us to be happy. I didn't know you felt so overwhelmed. I'll find a way to make more money. I'll do anything for you, Damon. I love you. I just wanted us to be together this week and have fun. It seems like we can never have fun anymore," Bonnie told him.

"I love you too. I really do. I want to make you happy, Bonnie. I'm sorry if I've been making you miserable and you're right sometimes I do take you for granted. You opened up to me like I asked and I threw it in your face and that was wrong of me. I want us to be good again too, Bonnie. I really want to fix us. Do you think we can try working together? I want us to have fun again too," Damon said hugging Bonnie tightly.

"Like I said, Damon, I'll do anything for you," Bonnie told him, looking him in the eye and hugging him tighter.

"Why don't we just have fun like we used to and invite some friends over. Monday is Labor Day why don't we have a barbeque," Damon suggested.

"That sounds nice," Bonnie agreed.

 **Sorry this took so long. Thanks for your patience. This chapter gave more information about Bonnie and Damon's lives. They are trying to work on their relationship, but it's gonna get ugly before it gets pretty. They have issues that they need to work through that haven't come to light. Next chapter some more of the Vampire Diaries crew will be introduced. Also the title of this chapter is kinda going to come into play later. Thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate you guys so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I Think I'm Happy"

 **Narrator POV**

 **Picking up where we left off**

It was a bright Monday afternoon and Damon was happy to be flipping burgers with Bonnie standing in front of him, his free arm wrapped around her waist.

"They smell so good," Bonnie said, inhaling the scent and licking her lips.

"So do you," Damon said, lowering his head to smell Bonnie's hair.

Damon moved some of the burgers off the grill and onto a separate plate.

"How do you know when they're done?" Bonnie asked.

"They're nice and firm," Damon said in her ear while squeezing her butt.

"Hey, pay attention to the burgers. I want well done not beef jerky," she said.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful," Damon said, turning her around to look her in the eye.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, blushing and looking away from his intense stare.

Damon held her face to look at him.

"I should tell you that more often. I know I should," he said sadly.

"I'll work on forgiving you if you kiss me right now," Bonnie said smiling.

Damon grabbed her, kissing her deeply. His one arm wrapped around her waist helping her arch into him and his other hand playing with her hair.

Bonnie moaned, but pulled away from him when she heard a knock at the door.

"Someone is already here," Bonnie said moving away from Damon to go answer the door,

"Wait," Damon said.

"You really do look nice," Damon said looking at Bonnie's floral skirt, white crop top, sheer jacket on her arms, and tan sandals.

Bonnie quickly kissed him on the lips and went to answer the door.

"Of course you're the first one here," Bonnie said to Caroline, hugging her.

"Hey Tyler, congratulations!" Bonnie said, hugging him.

"Thanks," Tyler said.

"We brought wine," Caroline said.

"Yeah so we can pretend we're civilized adults," Tyler said.

"It's too late for some of us," Damon added, walking into the room and high fiving Tyler.

Tyler and Damon weren't best friends, but they got along for Caroline and Bonnie's sake.

"Oh you guys are buddies now, but it's all fun and games until the monopoly board comes out," Caroline said to Tyler and Damon.

"No," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "Monopoly is banned from this house."

"It's because he cheats," Tyler said pointing to Damon.

"No it's because it takes us ten hours to get through one game, Mr. let's check the rule book," Damon said.

"Break it up boys," Caroline said.

"What do you still have to make Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Damon already made hot dogs. He's making the burgers now. I already set the table in backyard and made most of the food. I think I just need to make the potato salad and the buffalo chicken dip," Bonnie told her.

"We'll help you make the potato salad," Caroline said.

"I don't remember volunteering my services," Tyler said.

"You didn't have to I did it for you," Caroline said.

She and Tyler walked into the kitchen.

"I'll just go finish making the burgers," Damon said.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen.

"We're getting married and you don't know how to make potato salad?' Caroline asked.

"I didn't realize that was a prerequisite to marriage," Tyler answered.

Bonnie laughed.

"Just go help Damon with the burgers," Caroline told him.

"Whatever you say, wife" Tyler said.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing. We just got into an argument on the way here because Tyler wants to start a family as soon as we get married and I want to wait a year or two. It's not like I never want to have kids, Bonnie. You know I do. I just want us to adjust to married life first to make sure we're ready for children," Caroline said.

"You should tell him that. It's Tyler you know he just really wants you guys to have a happy life together, but sometimes he's a little too eager." Bonnie suggested.

"I know we just need to sit down and talk about it and hopefully he understands," Caroline agreed.

"How much potato salad should I make? How many people are coming?" Caroline asked,

" Stefan, Jeremy-" Bonnie said.

"Jeremy?" Caroline asked, cutting her off.

"Yeah,"

"It's been a while since you've seen him," Caroline said.

"Yeah, it's been like a year," Bonnie said quietly.

"Damon's ok with him coming?" Caroline asked.

"He's fine with it," Bonnie told her.

"You never told him about what happened," Caroline said.

"It just hasn't been the right time," Bonnie said.

"Well a barbecue with a bunch of your friends around seems like a perfect time for the truth to hit the fan," Caroline pointed out.

"Jeremy's not going to say anything. When I called him and invited him I told him I wanted us to be friends," Bonnie explained.

"I hope you're right," Caroline said.

"Are Matt and Elena coming?" Caroline asked.

"No, they're visiting her family inn Connecticut," Bonnie told her.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Bonnie opened the front door.

"There she is," Stefan said, hugging her.

"Hey B," she heard from a voice behind Stefan.

"Oh no here comes trouble," Bonnie said.

"Hey E," she said, hugging Enzo.

"The guys are in the backyard," Bonnie told them.

Bonnie rejoined Caroline in the kitchen.

"Just make enough potato salad to fill this bowl," Bonnie told Caroline, giving her a large bowl.

"I'll make the buffalo chicken dip and then everything will be ready," Bonnie said.

In the backyard, the guys were drinking beer and talking.

"When do we get to eat?' Enzo asked.

"When the girls are done and whenever Jeremy gets here," Damon said.

"I didn't know they were still friends. It's cool with you that she's friends with her ex?" Enzo asked.

"He probably just wants Bonnie to be happy," Tyler said.

"Your opinion is invalid. You're whipped," Enzo said to Tyler.

"Well obviously he enjoys being whipped because he's marrying the she beast," Damon said.

"Hey, watch it man," Tyler said.

"You know I'm just kidding. Besides it's nothing worse than what she's called me, In fact before you were even on the scene, I distinctly remember her throwing a beer bottle at me once." Damon said.

Stefan laughed. "And you probably deserved," he said.

Damon heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably Jeremy," he said getting up to answer the door.

" Looks like Lockwood isn't the only one who's whipped. Bonnie's inviting her little boyfriend over to your house. She has you taking care of her needs and doing whatever she wants and she has him on standby," Enzo said.

" Shut up, Enzo. Not every girl is like Vicki. You're not going to sit in our house and talk about Bonnie like that, especially when I treat you like a brother and so does she. Apologize," Damon told him.

" You're right man. I'm sorry. I'm just going through my own shit with Vicki and I projected it on you and your relationship. I didn't mean it," Enzo said apologetically.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Bonnie," Damon said.

Damon went to answer the front door, but Bonnie beat him to it.

When she opened up the front door she saw Jeremy in a white t-shirt, grey jeans, black boots, black sunglasses, and a giggling, young, blonde-haired, brown-eyed accessory on his arm. She was wearing a low cut, flowy top, jean shorts, and cowboy boots.

"Jeremy," Bonnie said.

"Hey," he said, placing his sunglasses on his head and smiling at her.

"My name's Britney," the young blonde girl said, smiling.

" Of course it is," Bonnie said smiling back at her.

"Britney, could you see if my friend Caroline needs help in the kitchen?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay," she said squeezing Jeremy's butt and going into the kitchen.

Damon observed Bonnie yank Jeremy to the corner of the living room and begin to yell at him.

"We're going to ignore the fact that you just brought some stranger over to my house without telling me, but I know the fuck you did not bring jail bate into my house, Jeremy. How old is she?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy put his hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "Come on Bonnie, I'm not the only one who does things without telling people," Jeremy said.

" How old is she Jeremy?" Bonnie asked again, ignoring his previous statement.

"She's seventeen," Jeremy informed her.

"So the age of consent in Virginia just conveniently escaped your mind?" Bonnie asked.

"Whatever," Jeremy said walking into the kitchen.

Bonnie stood there visibly upset.

Damon went back outside trying to ignore what he just saw. He wanted to give Bonnie the benefit of the doubt and assume Jeremy was talking about something irrelevant and that Bonnie wasn't jealous of Britney.

His thoughts were interrupted when Caroline came outside.

"Everything is ready. We just need help carrying the rest of the food out," Caroline said, putting the potato salad on the table.

Everyone went inside and helped carry the food out.

As everyone sat down to eat Damon remained standing.

"Before we eat I just want to thank everyone for coming and for being a big part in Bonnie and I's life. Bonnie I love you more than anything. You've changed my life and I love spending every day with you in it," Damon said.

"Who knew Damon had feelings," Caroline said.

Damon watched Bonnie as she took the first bite of her burger.

"What do you think?" he asked, wondering how his cooking turned out.

"I think, I'm happy," she said smiling at him.

Bonnie reached her hand out to Damon's unoccupied one.

"Hold my hand?" she asked him.

He held onto her hand and they remained that way through the rest of their meal.

As they all ate, they talked and laughed about old times and things that were going on in their lives now. Everything was mainly enjoyable and everyone else was only mildly disturbed that Britney kept biting Jeremy's ear and kissing his neck every two minutes. After they finished eating Stefan suggested they throw the football around. All the guys got up to play except Damon. He remained in his seat and pulled Bonnie onto his lap. He began rubbing Bonnie's back as they watched the guys play football and vaguely heard Caroline try to engage Britney in conversation.

"I didn't say so before, but I love you too, with all my heart," Bonnie told him.

"I'll be right back," she said, getting up from Damon's lap and going to their house.

She came back out with a radio and turned it on.

"Dance with me," she said, pulling him out of his chair.

They danced together, song after song, his hands around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

As it got dark, everyone began to leave and Bonnie started putting the food away. She was upset that Jeremy left before they got a chance to talk.

Caroline, Tyler, and Enzo stayed to help clean up. Bonnie was alone in the kitchen when Enzo came behind her.

" I'm sorry baby girl," he said. hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Vicki and I have been going through a rough time and I said some things to Damon about you that I didn't mean because I was in a pissy women hating mood and he called me out on my shit," Enzo said.

"What kind of things?" Bonnie asked.

" Don't make me say them. I didn't mean it. I know what kind of person you are. You're not like Vicki you can't imagine the things she's done to me, but you're not a liar like she is," Enzo said.

'No, I'm not like her. At least she's not a hypocrite,' Bonnie thought.

"Why don't you talk about it with me, Damon, or Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

" Talk about my feelings? I'm not the type. I didn't think your sap of a boyfriend was either," Enzo said.

"We're both working on it." Bonnie told him.

 **I'm so so sorry it took so so long for me to update. I apologize. I've been insanely busy. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Many of your reviews are funny especially how you guys feel about Damon. I'll try to update the next chapter in a timely fashion. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I Want You To Want Me"

 **Narrator POV**

 **P** **icking up where we left off**

 **Warning:** Some sexually explicit material

Bonnie woke up early on Tuesday morning to breakfast in bed. Damon woke her up with pancakes and bacon.

"Thanks babe," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I could get use to this. You should take off of work more often," she told him.

Bonnie quickly ate breakfast.

"I have to get going I have to be to work by 7:30," she said.

After quickly showering, Bonnie picked out her clothes.

She chose a black maxi skirt, tan sandals, and a long sleeved denim shirt.

"Why don't you try the sexy school teacher look?" Damon asked, smiling.

"Because I work at a daycare for ages three and under," Bonnie answered.

"Come on Bonnie I made you breakfast. You could at least earn it," Damon said, jokingly.

"Bitch, be thankful I ate your dry ass pancakes," Bonnie said, sticking her tongue out at him.

After Bonnie got dressed, did her hair, and told Damon she loved him, she was out the door and on her way to work, which to her dismay was busier than a casino by the time she got there. All of her kids made a mess out of their craft that Bonnie had to clean up, two of them got into a fight, one of them colored on the wall, none of them wanted to take a nap, and at the end of her day she had to stop what she was doing to take a phone call.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked Nina, her co-worker.

"I don't know. It's a woman. She just said to tell you that it's important," Nina told her.

Bonnie picked up the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Bonnie asked.

"It's your mother Bonnie," Abby Bennett informed her.

"How did you know where I work?" Bonnie asked.

"Surely you know how private investigators work. I wanted to know more about you. I got one after I read your letter because I figured you wouldn't answer my letter," Abby said.

"I haven't had it for that long, but I didn't read it. I don't want to hear what you have to say," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, please read the letter I wrote you. There are some things I wanted to tell you that I didn't want to say over the phone," Abby said.

"I don't care what you want. You didn't want me. You left me and you wouldn't be talking to me now if I hadn't found you first. I bet you don't even want me now, but since I found you now you have no excuse not to contact me. Well I'm not going to ease your conscience. You deserve to feel guilty," Bonnie said trying not to raise her voice.

"Bonnie-" Abby said, but before she could finish Bonnie hung up.

Bonnie left work in a hurry and drove home, failing to obey all speed limits. When she got home Damon was walking around the living room.

"How was your day?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"Words can't describe it," Bonnie said shaking her head.

"What did you do today?" she asked him.

"Nothing much," he said lying about the fact that he had been out of the house most of the time Bonnie was gone.

"So what did you do today? Anything new? Anything fun?" Damon asked as he began moving furniture around the living room.

"No, not fun" Bonnie said, watching him.

"Do you think the couch would look better over there?" Damon asked.

He began moving the couch anyway when Bonnie didn't answer

"So what happened? What went on? What wasn't fun about it?" he asked, walking around the room.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she said.

"What don't you want to talk about?" he asked still walking around and finding other pieces of furniture to move, really beginning to annoy her.

"Damon!" she yelled.

He stopped walking around.

"I had a day from hell and all I wanted to do was hurry up and get home. I was hoping when I got home my boyfriend would tell me he missed me and make love to me and maybe when we were done he'd fuck me silly against the wall so that the only thing I would be able to think about for days is how good he gave it to me," Bonnie said.

Damon walked over to Bonnie without saying anything. He picked her up and carried her to their room. He laid her on their bed and yanked off her skirt. They began kissing heavily and Damon laid on top of her. Bonnie decided she wanted to be on top and flipped him over. She resumed kissing him. She licked his bottom lip and teased his tongue with her tongue. She wanted to get a response from him, so she began grinding into his lap against his jeans.

"Do you want me?" she asked him trying to find her rhythm as she grinded against him harder.

"Yeah," he said in her ear

"Yeah? Yeah, what? Say it," she told him.

"I want you, Bonnie," he said, looking at her.

"Act like you mean it," she said, trying to grab his cock through his pants.

"Fuck," he moaned.

"You like that?" Bonnie asked now swiveling her hips in circles.

"Mmmmm you're so good," he said, moaning.

Bonnie took her shirt off and then slid Damon's pants off.

"Do you want to be inside me?" she asked resuming grinding on him.

"So bad," he said.

She stopped grinding on him to remove his underwear. To her surprise Damon's cock was completely flaccid.

"I thought you wanted me." Bonnie said.

"I do." He said.

"How about you wrap your talented little mouth around me," he added.

Bonnie lowered her head and slowly licked underneath his cock from base to tip. She put just the tip of his cock into her mouth. She sucked on the tip and then began swirling her tongue around it while prodding his meatus with her tongue. After lavishing his tip with her tongue, she engulfed his entire cock into her mouth. She sucked hard and repeatedly bobbed her head slowly up and down. She stopped sucking and began licking his entire cock. She tried sucking his cock as hard as she could, but after fifteen minutes she gave up and tried using her hand. She rubbed his cock up and down from base to tip repeatedly, even twisting her hand when she got to the tip. After another five or ten minutes she was frustrated, so he took over. He began furiously jacking off. He tried rubbing and beating his cock until the skin became too sensitive.

"You don't want me," Bonnie said, getting upset.

"Bonnie, I do," he said.

"What was this just a pity fuck? You felt like you had to? Well I don't want your pity fuck or your fake moans. You don't have to suffer through having sex with me just so you don't feel guilty," she yelled.

She put her clothes back on and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

She tried to stop the tears from running down her face.

"Come on Bonnie open the door. Don't be like that," Damon said, knocking on the door.

"Please just go away," Bonnie said, trying to hide that she was crying.

She stood in front of the mirror and said to herself, "Bonnie, you're a grown ass woman. You know those tears aren't going to solve anything."

She was wiping her tears and getting herself together until doubt crept into her head. 'What is it about me that makes people stop wanting me?' she thought. She began crying again. 'Your own mother never wanted you and now your boyfriend isn't even attracted to you.'

"Bonnie talk to me please. I can tell that you're upset. I do want you. I guess my mind just wanted something that my dick didn't. It happens," Damon said through the door.

"We haven't had sex in a long while, Damon. I thought your dick might be a little more cooperative," Bonnie yelled.

"I guess I should say I haven't had sex in a long while," Bonnie added.

"Stop it Bonnie. You know I'm not fucking around on you!" Damon yelled as he hit the door.

"I don't know what you do when you're not here. You could have a wife and a whole football team of kids on the side and I wouldn't know," she said.

"I don't fucking need this, Bonnie. A fucking drink is what I need if I'm going to stand here while you accuse me of cheating," Damon said angrily.

"Well I don't need you! If you don't want to be here then get your stuff and leave. I know I'm not going to stop you," Bonnie yelled.

"Those are big words from behind a door, Bonnie. Come out here and say that to my face," Damon said.

Bonnie opened the bathroom door and stood there looking at Damon.

"Please don't go," she finally said, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping with other women and I'm sorry if I upset you by pointing out that you couldn't get hard. Just please don't go," Bonnie said sobbing, still hugging him.

"Bonnie what's going on? What happened?" Damon asked, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I just want you to want me, Damon. Do you know how bad it hurts feeling like nobody wants you? My mother never wanted me, my father's gone, and our failed attempt at sex just made it seem like you didn't want me either, physically or emotionally. I just feel lonely and I wanted you to show me that you wanted me," Bonnie said continuing to cry.

Damon picked Bonnie up in his arms and carried her to their bed, laying her down and holding her.

"Bonnie, please believe me. I do want you. You're so special to me. You don't even realize how many times a day I think about you," he said while rubbing her back. "Abby didn't understand what she had when she left you. I know I can never completely fill the emptiness your father dying has caused in your life, but please believe me when I say you are the most important thing in my life. I don't just want you I need you," Damon confessed.

"You mean it?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course," Damon said.

Bonnie kissed him deeply then rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry for saying I wanted you to leave. I didn't mean it. I know I tell you not to say things you don't mean and that's what I did. I'm sorry," she said.

"I forgive you. You've already forgiven me enough times for talking instead of thinking so I should be able to forgive you," Damon said.

Damon and Bonnie laid there holding each other until they fell asleep.

 **Thanks for all the support you guys have given me so far and for taking the time to review. It really means a lot to me that people actually read this. Also, thank you for being patient with me and sorry if it feels like updates come at the speed of molasses. I will try to do better. Does it bother anyone else that the title always ends up crooked? I'm not sure how to fix that. Yet another thing I will try to do better with.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Say Something"

 **Author's Note:** I am so sorry it took me over a month to update this story. I've been busy and I'm sorry. I know it's annoying when writers take a while to update because then you completely forget what is happening in a story or you confuse it with another story, or you just give up and stop reading the story all together. Please don't give up on me. I hope people will still read this. You may have to go back and read Chapter 5 to refresh your memory for this chapter. As the holidays approach I should have **more time** to write and updates should come more frequently. I have also started writing another Vampire Diaries story about Bonnie and Tyler. If any of you would be interested in that let me know. I still fully intend to continue writing this story even if I start another one. Thank you for reading my note and my story. Your reviews make me smile and I really appreciate feedback even if it's negative feedback. Feedback helps me develop my writing skills. Thank You!

 **P.S.** I originally posted this chapter, then I noticed there was a spacing issue. I fixed the spacing issue, but re-posted the incorrect chapter. Silly me :P Sorry for the confusion. Thanks to **Swurve** and **Perfectly Bamon** for keeping me straight :)

 **Narrator POV**

Bonnie kissed Damon goodbye this morning and the second after he left, she questioned everything in their relationship. She wondered if they would be okay. They made it six years, but that's nothing. Would they make it sixty years? Did Damon really even want them to? Had they really learned anything about each other during Damon's time off? Did they learn how to listen to each other? Now that he is going back to work, would things go back to the way they were before? Was her trying to reconnect with him just delaying the inevitable?

Bonnie was consumed with doubt and decided to distract herself by going into her office and writing. She hadn't written in over a month so she decided to start with something small, a poem. She began writing:

 _It's lonely_

 _Wanting what is right beside you_

 _It's desperate_

 _Grasping at something that won't have you_

 _It's hopeless_

 _Seeing the same thing every day and hoping for something different_

 _It's You_

 _You are the reason I feel this way_

 _You are the reason that I don't care that I feel this way_

 _You are the reason I hope so hopelessly that I won't always feel so desperate and lonely_

 _You_

 _You can take all of this away_

 _You are what my loneliness longs for_

 _You are the thing I am achingly desperate for_

 _You are my hopelessness that I hope for_

 _You are my answer_

Bonnie was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed her phone and saw it was Jeremy calling.

"Hey Jer, what do you need?" she asked him.

"To talk. Are you home?" he asked.

"Yeah. What do you need to talk about?" Bonnie asked.

"Can I come over?" Jeremy asked.

"Um I. . . I'm not-" Bonnie began.

"I just want to talk," he said.

"Yeah ok," Bonnie said.

"I have to go to rehearsal first and then I'll stop by,"

"Okay, bye" Bonnie said.

"Bye," Jeremy said.

After Bonnie ended her call with Jeremy, she quickly called Caroline.

"Hey Bonnie now is not really a good time. Is it important?" Caroline asked when she answered.

"It's kind of important," Bonnie said.

"Well sex is kind of important and I was about to have some," Caroline said.

"Caroline," Bonnie said.

"Fine you're right. Chicks before dicks," Caroline said.

"Jeremy asked if he could come over to talk," Bonnie told her.

"And you said no because you guys have nothing to talk about, you've already said everything to him that you have to say, and you're working on making your relationship with Damon better," Caroline said.

"I said yes because what if he wants to apologize? And I owe him a conversation after everything," Bonnie said.

"Great that's what phones are for," Caroline said.

"Caroline," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I'm serious. I really don't think this is a good idea," Caroline warned.

"He said he just wants to talk," Bonnie said.

"Oh you mean like when he said he wanted to be friends and then brought Jailbait Barbie to your house," Caroline said.

"Her name is Britney," Bonnie said.

"I doubt Jeremy even knows her name anymore. She's just who he chose to bring to your house to make you jealous," Caroline said.

"Caroline I owe it to him to sit down and have a conversation with him. I just called because I wanted your advice on what I should say to him," Bonnie said.

"I already gave you my advice. Do you plan on telling Damon he's coming over?" Caroline asked.

"I don't see the point in bothering him at work," Bonnie said.

"Would you want Damon hanging out with one of his exes alone at your house while you were at work?" Caroline asked.

"Jeremy and I are trying to be friends and Damon knows that he's my friend so there shouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't bother him at work to tell him you were here. Plus Jeremy will be gone before Damon even gets home so he'll never know," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, maybe you should just tell Damon everything," Caroline suggested.

"Care I can't. I just can't. I just can't handle telling him. I don't know how he's going to react," Bonnie said.

"Alright Bonnie, it's your life," Caroline said.

"I think I should go," Bonnie said, not liking how the conversation was going.

"Okay good luck with everything. I love you," Caroline said.

"Thanks, I love you too. Have fun with Tyler," Bonnie said.

They both hung up.

Bonnie continued writing until Jeremy showed up at 1 o'clock. Bonnie greeted him at the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, looking down at his shoes.

Bonnie moved away from the door so Jeremy could come in. He stepped inside and stood there awkwardly.

"Do you want to sit down?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yeah ok," Jeremy said.

Bonnie brought him into the living room and they sat on the couch.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked him.

"I wanted to come over so we could talk in person. I want to apologize," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy I was upset before but I understand-" Bonnie started to say.

"Let me finish. I'm sorry for bringing Britney to your house without telling you. I did it because I was still mad at you and I wanted to piss you off. I was also kind of hoping she might make you jealous. I knew bringing her would piss you off, and I knew you and Damon would be happy and in love with each other, and I didn't want to come alone and have to deal with that. I'm sorry that was immature, and I know my immaturity is the reason we're not together anymore," Jeremy said.

"I'm sorry too, for everything. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you found out you were adopted," Bonnie said.

"It's okay. I know I pushed you away," Jeremy said.

"I understand why you pushed me away, Jeremy. You definitely don't need to apologize for that," Bonnie said to him.

"What you said about me though, you were right. Everything you said was true. It's still kind of true," Jeremy said.

"I just want to be the kind of man you or someone else can be proud of, and you made me feel like I was nothing," Jeremy said beginning to cry.

Bonnie scooted closer to him and put her arm around him.

"No. Jeremy I'm sorry. I don't think you're nothing. I don't. I went about doing what I did the wrong way. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I know you're going to make some lucky woman so happy and so proud one day. And I'm happy I have you in my life," Bonnie said as she kissed him on the cheek and held his hand with her other hand that wasn't around him.

Bonnie could count on one hand the amount of times Damon had come home early from work in the past few months, but as she looked up from Jeremy and saw him walking into the living room she could now count on two hands. Bonnie let go of Jeremy's hand and scooted away from him a little.

"What's going on here?" Damon asked.

"We were just hanging out," Bonnie told him.

"You're lying," he said, raising his voice.

"Damon, we-" Bonnie began.

"You obviously didn't think I'd be coming home early," he said.

"No, but-" Bonnie tried.

"Enzo was fucking right about you," Damon yelled, hurt evident in his voice.

"Really Damon you're flipping out over some bullshit Enzo said? Enzo has every right to be paranoid. He's dating Vicky who doesn't have a fucking loyal or considerate bone in her body. I've never given you any reason to doubt me, so don't. Just calm down!" Bonnie told him.

"I'm just gonna go," Jeremy said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Jeremy wait," Bonnie called out to him as she tried to catch up with him.

"Get the fuck back here Bonnie," Damon yelled.

Bonnie stopped and turned around.

"You're not my fucking father, Damon. So don't think for a second you have any right to yell demands at me," She told him and then walked up to meet Jeremy at the front door.

"I gonna leave Bonnie. If you want, we can talk later. Are you sure you'll be okay here though?" Jeremy said, looking at Damon and trying to gauge how angry he was.

"Yeah it's okay. I'll be fine," she said to him.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want," Jeremy said.

"Don't worry. Damon's not going to hurt me or anything," Bonnie told him.

"I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Bye," Bonnie said, closing the door behind him.

"Bonnie," Damon said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm just going to need some kind of explanation as to why I come home early to find you and fucking Jeremy cuddled up on our couch," he continued, trying to remain calm.

"Damon, we weren't cuddled up on the couch," Bonnie said.

"Bullshit! I saw you. I caught you, Bonnie. I heard you guys talking at the barbecue too. I heard how pissed you were at him for bringing another girl to the barbecue and I could tell how jealous you were of Britney. The whole reason he brought her was probably to make you jealous, and it fucking worked didn't it, Bonnie? Meanwhile I'm the fool the whole time trying to work on our relationship. You've been blaming me for problems in our relationship meanwhile the real problem is that I'm not Jeremy," Damon yelled.

"No Damon, just listen. Jeremy didn't bring Britney to make me jealous. He brought her to our house because he wanted to piss me off," Bonnie said.

'Okay that wasn't the complete truth, but this version of the truth is better for everyone,' Bonnie thought.

"It did piss me off, but not because I was jealous of Britney, but because him bringing some random girl to our house who is underage without even saying anything is rude. I expected more from him as my friend," Bonnie continued.

"If he wasn't trying to make you jealous, why would Jeremy bring Britney to piss you off? I know you guys didn't get into a fight because you haven't talked to him while he was on tour. Unless you've secretly been secretly talking to him?" Damon looked at her questioningly.

"No I haven't been secretly talking to him," Bonnie said.

"Then what reason would he have to bring Britney here to piss you off? Don't even try to tell me it's because you didn't call him while he was on tour because Jeremy's not that petty and I'm not that stupid," Damon said.

Bonnie didn't see any other choice than to tell Damon the truth. She had been keeping it from him long enough.

"Damon, a year ago right before Jeremy left for tour me, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, and Elena were all hanging out at Caroline's house. Everybody else either had gone home or fell asleep and it was just Jeremy and me. Jeremy kissed me, told me that he still loved me, and that he wanted us to get back together. He said he wanted me to leave and go on tour with him, so we could work on our relationship. I told him that I was sorry but I didn't want to be in a relationship with him anymore and that I wanted a future with you, I loved you, and I only wanted you. He told me that I was special to him and that he couldn't help but love me because I was the sweetest, smartest, and most honest person he had ever known. He had found out not to long before that he was adopted and his family had been lying to him. I didn't want to be another person in his life that was lying to him so I had to tell him what I did. About a month before Jeremy and I broke up, I found out I was pregnant. I never told Jeremy I was pregnant or that I had an abortion. He was really upset with me and he asked why I never told him I was pregnant. I said we were only 18, we were just kids ourselves, and we were nowhere near ready to have a baby. I wanted to go to college and become a writer. He had absolutely no college or career aspirations. His life mainly revolved around his band. He asked me why I didn't at least tell him before I got an abortion. I told him the truth and he definitely wasn't ready for it. I said I never told him I got an abortion for the same reason that we broke up, because he was living in a dream world with no goals and just hoping that everything would work out for him. I told him he was lucky his band got discovered because he didn't even make much an effort with that, even though he loved music. I said I couldn't tell him I was going to get an abortion because I knew he would try to convince me to keep the baby. I told him he was too naïve and immature to raise a baby and he was too naïve and immature to realize that we weren't ready to raise a baby, so I made the decision for both of us. He asked me if I thought that he would want to keep the baby, how I could just have an abortion without even telling him. He asked me how the woman he loved and trusted more than anything could lie to him like that and I started crying. I kept on crying as Jeremy ripped me to shreds, saying things to me that if I'm honest I probably deserved. He asked me if I had planned on telling him and I said no because I could barely forgive myself, and if I told him the truth I didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive me. He didn't contact me the whole time he was on tour, and I wanted to give him space. There were no secret conversations, Damon. I didn't even think he would answer my calls. I called him after I heard he got back from his tour and surprisingly, he answered. I asked him if we could work on being friends again, and he said he would be open to trying. The next time I talked to him I invited him to our house for the barbecue and we saw how that went. He brought Britney to piss me off because he was still mad at me and I don't really blame him, but I was still upset that he said he wanted us to be friends and then purposely disrespected me. I guess he was giving a taste of my own medicine. Well it was a bitter fucking pill to swallow. I'm not cheating on you with Jeremy, Damon. I swear. What you walked in on was Jeremy and I having a moment that we should have had a long time ago because I should have told him the truth a long time ago," Bonnie told Damon.

Bonnie looked at Damon when she finally finished telling him the truth about her and Jeremy, and he silently stared back at her.

"Say something, Damon," she told him.

 **We will continue with this conversation next chapter! How do you guys think Damon will react? Bonnie and Jeremy's secret probably wasn't what you thought it was. As I said up top I have started writing a Bonnie and Tyler story. If you would be interested in that let me know. I still fully intend to continue this story even if I start a new one. Reviews are appreciated because your feedback whether positive or negative helps me improve my writing skills. Thank you if you are still reading! I'm sorry it took me over a month to update this story. As the holidays approach I should have more time to update. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why?"

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this took longer than anticipated. Sorry again if you have to reread last chapter.

 **Narrator POV**

Damon continued to stare back at Bonnie, speechless. Bonnie looked around nervously. The longer he stayed silent, the more nervous Bonnie became.

"Damon, please," she said trying to get him to talk to her.

"How?" he asked.

"How, what?" Bonnie asked him.

"How could you keep this from me? Do you just lie to men who love you for kicks?" Damon asked.

"Damon that's not fair," Bonnie said, trying to keep words exchanged in this argument above the belt.

"Neither is you lying to me for as long as you have been,"

"I'm sorry. I really am," Bonnie said.

"I just don't understand how you could do it. You said you wanted more from me. You want us to work on our relationship. You wanted us to talk about marriage. How could you ever marry someone knowing you're lying to them? How could you even continue to be in a relationship with them?" Damon said.

"Because I love you Damon. I want to be with you," Bonnie answered.

"Yeah I forgot you grew up learning that it's normal to betray the people you're supposed to love. I guess you really are Abby's daughter," Damon said.

"That was your one fucking time to say that to me, Damon. You don't understand how I could lie to you? I don't understand how you could say you love me and then say such awful things to me," Bonnie said.

"Because I feel like I'm looking at a woman I don't even know. The woman I'm in a relationship wouldn't keep all of this from me until I caught her and basically forced her to tell me. I feel like I really don't know you. Why would you lie to me?" Damon asked, squinting at her.

"Because I didn't want you to look at me differently. I didn't want you to look at me like I'm some selfish bitch and disgusting monster who killed Jeremy's child without telling him. You do that Damon and I don't even know if you realize you do it. When you're really mad at me you look at me like I don't mean anything to you. Like I'm nothing to you. I guess I kind of know how Jeremy feels now. I didn't tell you Damon because I didn't want you to look at me like you are right now," Bonnie said, looking down at her feet.

"Why couldn't you have at least told me that Jeremy kissed you and wanted to get back together with you. You kept that a secret, but I'm supposed to believe that there is nothing going on between you and Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"I only kept Jeremy kissing me a secret because I wanted to be there for him after I told him the truth, and I knew if I told you he kissed me and wanted to get back together with me you wouldn't want me around him," Bonnie explained.

"When were you gonna tell me, Bonnie? Were you gonna tell me Jeremy kissed you and wanted to get back together with you before we got married? If we had trouble starting a family because you had an abortion would you have told me then? When were you gonna fucking tell me?" Damon asked, raising his voice.

"I don't know, Damon. I don't know," Bonnie said.

Damon pushed past her and went into the kitchen. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and headed for the door.

"Damon wait!" Bonnie said, reaching out and grabbing his hand before he could leave.

"Get off me, Bonnie," Damon said, moving her hand off of him.

"Damon, don't go. We should talk about this," Bonnie said, taking his hand again.

"Now you finally want to talk Bonnie, but I don't. I don't want to wonder which words coming out of your mouth are lies and which aren't!" he yelled, and turned away from her.

"Damon I promise I'm not lying to you. We don't have any more lies between us," she said moving to stand in front of him.

He tried to move around her to walk out the door, but Bonnie kept stepping in front of him.

"Bonnie, move!" Damon yelled.

"No Damon, I don't want you leaving like this!" Bonnie yelled back.

Suddenly Damon grabbed her shoulders and moved her until he had her pinned to the wall next to the door.

"Don't you understand that I can't look at you right now! You say that was the only thing you were lying about, but I have to figure out if I can believe you. I have to figure out if I can trust you again, if we can go back to the way we were before!" he yelled, his face getting closer and closer to hers with each sentence he spoke.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Damon looked at Bonnie's eyes and saw she was frightened. He looked down at his hands and realized he was squeezing her shoulders.

" I. . . I don't know," he said loosening his grip on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he said, gently rubbing his shoulders.

Damon stepped back from her and went to open the door.

"Damon if you're going to leave please don't drive like this," Bonnie said.

Damon dropped his keys on the ground and walked out the door.

As soon as Bonnie heard the door close, she began crying. She knew she was wrong for lying to Damon for so long, but she didn't expect him to be angry enough to push her against the wall and leave. After seeing him react like that she couldn't predict if he would forgive her. She was hoping he just reacted that way out of shock from seeing her and Jeremy together and assuming she was cheating on him or something like that. She hoped by the time he came home he would be willing to talk to her, but she was worried that he wouldn't want to forgive her. Bonnie began sobbing heavily. She thought maybe calling Caroline would calm her down.

"Hey, how did it go with Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"Damon walked in on me and Jeremy and he was pissed. We started fighting and then he left," Bonnie said, crying.

"Oh God, Bonnie" Caroline said.

"I should have just listened to you. I should have told Damon the truth,'' Bonnie said, continuing to cry.

"Bonnie, just breathe and try to calm down. Damon loves you. He's going to come back," Caroline said.

"I don't know Care. He was so mad at me for lying to him. Now he doesn't know if he can trust me. Even though I told him the truth I think he still thinks I've been cheating on him with Jeremy the whole time. It's awful, Care. I don't know what to do. You should have seen the way he looked at me. Like he didn't even know who I was. Like I was the most horrible person in the world. Like I meant nothing to him. Now I know how felt Jeremy when I told why I got an abortion. I deserve to feel like this. I deserve to be punished like this for lying to Damon and Jeremy," Bonnie said.

"No, Bonnie. Don't do this to yourself. What you did was wrong, but Damon should know that you love him and you would never do something that would really hurt him, like cheating on him with Jeremy," Caroline said.

"I don't know. I hope he knows that, but I guess I can't really blame him if he doesn't. I'm just so scared he won't even come back and talk to me. He was so mad when he left. Maybe if I knew where he was I would feel better. At least I would know he's safe," Bonnie said.

"He's probably with Enzo. That's who he usually goes to for advice when you guys fight," Caroline said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Enzo to see if Damon is with him. Thanks for the talk, Care," Bonnie said.

"Anytime. I love you. Just give Damon some time to calm down, and I'm sure he'll come back," Caroline said.

"I love you too," Bonnie said and then ended the call.

Bonnie dialed Enzo's number and waited for him to pick up,

"Hey B," Enzo said.

"Hey. Is Damon with you?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Why?" Enzo asked.

"We had a fight and he left. I just thought he would be with you because you guys are so close," Bonnie said.

"Do you want me to go out and look for him?" Enzo asked.

"No. He wants space and I'm going to give it to him. I just wanted to make sure he was okay," Bonnie said sadly.

"Do you want me to come over and wait with you until he comes back? " Enzo asked.

"No I'll be okay," Bonnie said.

Bonnie didn't want Damon to come home and see Enzo there and think that she was telling him about their business. Bonnie and Enzo are close because Damon and Enzo are close, but Enzo was still Damon's friend first. Bonnie didn't want Damon to come home, see her and Enzo together, jump to conclusions, and assume Bonnie tried to use his best friend to manipulate him into forgiving her. Bonnie knew she threw Damon through a loop by lying to him and she didn't want him to feel like he couldn't even talk to best friend about it.

"So how are you and Vicki doing?" Bonnie asked, genuinely concerned.

"We're doing pretty good right now. She stopped drinking, so I actually get to be around the real Vicki all the time now. We haven't been fighting as much anymore either. She told me she thinks it will be hard, but she wants to change," Enzo told Bonnie.

"That's great, E. I'm really happy for you," Bonnie said,

"Are you sure you'll be okay Bonnie?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said

"Call Stefan. Maybe Damon is with him. I'll let you know if I hear from Damon," Enzo said.

"Okay thanks. I'll talk to you later," Bonnie said.

"Anytime. Bye," Enzo said ending the call.

Bonnie's hands were shaking when she ended the call. Her and Damon didn't have big fights that ended in one of them storming out often, but when they did Damon always went to talk to Enzo about it. She was worried she made Damon mad and he went and did something stupid. She decided to take Enzo's advice and call Stefan.

"Hey Stefan," Bonnie said when he answered.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?" Stefan asked.

"Is Damon with you?" she asked him.

"No, why?" Stefan asked.

"I forgot where he said he was going and I think his phone died," Bonnie lied, not wanting to explain her and Damon's situation.

"Oh no he's not here," Stefan said.

"Okay, thanks," Bonnie said.

"You're welcome. Bye," Stefan said.

"Bye," Bonnie said ending the call.

Bonnie was trying to give Damon space, but she was worried about his safety, so she decided she had to call him. She called his phone several times, but he didn't answer, which only made her worry more. She sat down on the couch and cried heavily. She continued to sob until she cried herself to sleep.

It was about two in the morning when Bonnie woke up to a banging at the door. Bonnie opened the door to see that Damon was behind it. Bonnie opened the door all the way so Damon could come in and watched as stumbled his way through the doorway. She walked up to him to steady him and could smell that he was sweating alcohol, as well as the scent of alcohol on his breath.

"I lost my keys," he said.

"You left your keys here, Damon" Bonnie told him.

"Oh yeah," he said, laughing.

"Why didn't you take Enzo to the bar with you? You're drunk off your ass. You could have gotten hurt," Bonnie said clearly upset.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm a big boy," Damon said laughing.

Bonnie didn't know if they would be able to make it up the stairs so she tried to lead Damon towards the couch.

"But you do. I never know what you're up to," Damon said to her.

"I don't need help," Damon said angrily, pulling his arm away from Bonnie.

Damon began walking towards the couch and tripped on the rug. Bonnie bent down to help Damon up, and when she did she realized he was crying.

"Damon, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Damon sniffled.

"I just feel like my life is going to shit," Damon said, continuing to cry.

"Damon, I'm sorry I lied to you. I promise I'm still the Bonnie you thought I was. Please believe me. I'll do whatever it takes for you to believe me," Bonnie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's not just that its everything," Damon said, still crying.

"Why? What's wrong? Damon, you can tell me," Bonnie said, looking at him.

"I. . . I just want to go to bed, Bonnie" Damon said.

Bonnie helped him up and brought him over to the couch. She wiped the tears from his eyes and he laid his head on her lap. She rubbed his head and played with his hair until he calmed down and fell asleep.

 **Thanks for reading :) Your reviews are always very much appreciated. I will probably be posting a new story about Bonnie and Tyler with the next update of this story so be on the lookout. I look forward to your feedback. I'm thinking next chapter more secrets will be revealed.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Strong Relationships Get Through It"

 **So obviously Mother Nature decided it has been too long since I've given you guys an update and decided to cause a blizzard so that I'd have no other choice but to sit down and write (and shovel). Sorry it took the wrath of God to get you guys this update lol. Let the drama begin. Also. I just posted a new story with Bonnie and Tyler called Real Highs and Deep Lows. I hope you'll read it. I know how much people love Bamon and I love them the most too, but I just thought that Tyler's personality would be better for the storyline.**

 **Narrator POV**

 **2 weeks later**

Bonnie walked down the stairs after getting ready for work. She went into the kitchen to grab her phone and keys off of the counter.

"Bonnie, come here," Damon yelled.

She picked up her phone and keys and walked into the living room where Damon was.

"Let me see your phone," he said holding his hand out.

Bonnie gave him her phone and watched as Damon checked her messages and emails.

"Make sure he you call me when you get to work, so I know that you're there," Damon said handing Bonnie her phone back.

Bonnie nodded.

"How come your not dressed for work yet? I thought we would be leaving at the same time" Bonnie said.

"My boss told me I could come in late today," he told her.

"Okay I'll see you when you get home," Bonnie said going to kiss Damon, but he turned his head so she would kiss his cheek.

Bonnie sighed and then walked out the door.

The level of paranoia and bitterness in her and Damon's house was at an all-time high. It had been two weeks since Damon walked in on her and Jeremy and found out Bonnie had been lying to him, and Damon was treating Bonnie like he found her and Jeremy naked in their bed together. He checked her phone every day. He made her call him when she got to work and when she left work so he knew where she was. After finding out Bonnie had been lying to him, Damon told her he had to figure out how to trust her again and apparently, this was the only way. Bonnie thought she could deal with Damon constantly checking up on her and not leaving the room when she was on the phone, even when she was just talking to Caroline, but she just couldn't take how bitter Damon was being. If he was going to be so cold to her and treat her like a nuisance why didn't he break up with her? Bonnie would have been devastated, but she hated feeling like the only reason Damon wanted her to come home anymore was to bully her.

When Bonnie got to work she unlocked the building and all the classrooms and then called Damon.

"Hey, I'm at work" Bonnie said.

"Jeremy called the house," Damon said.

"Damon, I told him we can't talk anymore, but I think he just wants to make sure I'm okay after he saw you explode when you walked in on us," Bonnie said.

" Really Bonnie. If you walked in on me and some girl who wanted to fuck me, you'd be cool with it," Damon said, raising his voice.

"Damon calm down. You're overreacting. I'm not talking to Jeremy anymore. You know that, and I don't even know that he has feelings for me anymore," Bonnie said.

"Well since it's no big deal and I'm overreacting, then when you come home see if there isn't a girl who wants to fuck me waiting on our couch," Damon said.

"Damon stop it that's-" Bonnie started, but Damon hung up on her.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled into the phone.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled again, but only heard silence on his end.

Bonnie tried calling Damon back multiple times, but each time he didn't answer.

"Pick up, Damon. Pick up!" she said, yelling to her phone as she called him again.

When she didn't pick up Bonnie sat on the floor where she stood and began crying.

She continued to cry until one of her co-workers walked in and saw her.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Nina asked bending down to look at her.

"He. . . He's gonna cheat on me," Bonnie said sobbing.

"Damon? Bonnie he loves you," Nina told her.

"Not anymore. I lied to him and now he thinks I cheated on him. Now he's gonna cheat on me," Bonnie said, choking on her sobs.

"Bonnie what happened? Did you have a fight?" she asked.

"Yeah and he got mad and said he was going to cheat on me," Bonnie told said, wiping her eyes.

"Bonnie he probably didn't mean it. He was just mad," Nina said, hugging her.

"What if he does? You don't understand. Nobody understands. Caroline doesn't even understand. He loved me before. He doesn't even look at me like he loves anymore," Bonnie said sobbing again.

"Bonnie calm down," Nina said rubbing her back.

"You're just going through a rough patch. Lots of couples have them, but strong relationships get through it. You guys just have to make sure that you know what you want. That he wants you and you want him and you're willing to work on your issues to keep each other," Nina told her.

Bonnie stopped sobbing and Nina helped her stand up.

"Come on we have to get ready. The kids will be coming in soon and we can't let them see you crying," Nina said.

Around 2 o'clock Bonnie finished cleaning her classroom after the kids did their crafts and went to go find Nina.

"I'm sorry to ask you this. I know I was supposed to close today, but I'm really worried about what Damon said this morning. Maybe you were right and it was nothing and I'm just being paranoid, but I rather go home and be there as soon as he gets back from work than stay here and worry. I was hoping you would close for me tonight," Bonnie said.

"Sure. I'm sure everything will be fine with you and Damon. You just need to take some time to sit down and talk about your feelings for each other and decide how important working on your relationship is to both of you," Nina said.

"Thanks Nina," Bonnie said hugging her.

Bonnie went and unlocked her front door. To her surprise, Damon was inside their house standing ten feet away from the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"You weren't answering my calls and I was worried you really were going to find some girl and bring her back here, so I came home to wait for you to come back from work so we could talk," Bonnie said.

"Now what the hell are you doing home so early?" Bonnie asked.

Damon didn't answer.

"You really did it. Didn't you? I swear , Damon, if you brought a girl back to our house to have sex with, it would be safer for you just to leave right now,"

Bonnie walked towards the living room, but Damon stepped in front of her.

"She's in there, isn't she? Move Damon!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie stop," Damon said.

"No Damon. I want to see her. I want to see the girl that was worth ruining our relationship for," Damon said, pushing Damon out of the way.

"Oh my God," Bonnie said when she walked into the living room. Her eyes were like saucers as she stood there.

"What is this?" Bonnie asked.

"I-" Damon started.

"I don't understand. What? How? Why?" Bonnie said unable to get her words together to form a question.

"I-" Damon started again.

"This is why your home early? For this?" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie, it's-" Damon began to say.

"Don't even try to tell me it's not yours," Bonnie said.

"Are you selling or using?" Bonnie asked pointing to the white, powdery, cocaine sitting on the coffee table in their living room.

Damon swallowed.

"Using," he answered looking down at his feet.

"This isn't your first time, is it?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shook his head no.

"You came home early for just for this?" Bonnie asked.

"No," he answered.

"Then, why? And don't you dare fucking lie to me, we're done with that," Bonnie said.

"I didn't have work today," he said.

"So you had off, but you didn't tell me so you could sit here and get high all day? Is this a routine thing for you? Every time I have to work late you take off so you can fucking do drugs? Is that what you've been doing? And this whole time I've been feeling guilty for you having to work all the time," Bonnie said angrily.

"No I have been working like I said I was," Damon said.

"Oh yeah then what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

" I got fired," Damon said slowly.

"What? When?" Bonnie asked.

"Not that long ago," Damon said.

" What do you mean not that long ago? Were you- OH MY GOD! When you mysteriously came home early two weeks ago. When you saw me and Jeremy. You've been out of work since then, haven't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Damon said sighing.

"And you've been keeping this from me this whole time. You've been lying to me while every single day you've been making me feel like the scum of the earth for lying to you. What the fuck?" Bonnie said raising her voice.

"I didn't tell you because I thought I could get another job, so it wouldn't matter," Damon said.

"Why did you even get fired in the first place?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked at Bonnie unsure of how to continue so he just decided to confess. Confess as fast as he could.

"My boss caught me snorting coke at my desk," He said quickly.

 **So as many of you guessed, this is what all of Damon's weird behavior has been leading up to. Did anyone else think that when Bonnie came back from work Caroline was going to be the girl that Damon had in the living room? If I wasn't the one writing it that's what I would have thought. I thought about ending the chapter at Bonnie walking into the living room and saying OMG and revealing what was in the living room next chapter, but I thought you guys deserved to know what was going on with Damon because you're so awesome. I don't know if it's going to be so easy for Bonnie to follow Nina's advice given what she just found out. I love reading your reviews. I always love your responses to Damon. Thank You for reading. I will try to update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so so sorry that this update took entirely too long. If you're still reading this I really appreciate your support. I had this chapter half written for a while then I got busy and then I had writer's block to be honest. I should have more time to update now though. I'm currently working on the next chapter for my other story Real Highs and Deep Lows also. Thank you if you're still reading and I'm sorry if you had to reread because it has been so long.**

 **Narrator POV**

"When Did We Get Like This?"

Bonnie sobbed heavily with her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do," she said crying.

"He says it's all my fault, that I put everything on him. I stressed him out so much that he had to snort cocaine just to deal with it all," Bonnie continued.

"Am I really that bad of a girlfriend? That bad of a person?" Bonnie asked.

"No Bonnie, you're not" Enzo said putting his hand on her back, trying to calm her down.

"But he said it's my fault. That I made him do drugs," Bonnie said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Bonnie come here, "Enzo said opening his arms for her to hug him.

"I don't think he meant it. He was probably just mad that you caught him with drugs and that he had to explain himself. He just blamed you because he was embarrassed that he tried to do everything right and be perfect, but you saw that he's just human and makes mistakes," Enzo said rubbing Bonnie's head that was on his shoulder.

"I didn't know who else to go to. I couldn't call Caroline. I didn't think she'd really understand. The biggest relationship problem her and Tyler have is whether to have their 2.5 kids now or later, and I knew if I told Stefan he'd be mad at Damon for doing drugs and keeping it from everyone, which isn't what Damon needs right now. Damon has a short fuse, now especially. Someone being mad at him just makes him lash out more. I need you to talk to him, E. Please. You know he won't even admit he has a problem? He won't say he's addicted. I need you to convince him to get help. He won't listen to me. He just blames me. And the more he blames me the harder it gets to convince myself that he's wrong." Bonnie said.

"It's okay, B. He's my best friend. I care about both of you. Of course I'll talk to him.

"Thanks E," she said hugging him.

"I have to get home. I don't really like leaving Damon home by himself now, considering everything," she told Enzo.

"I'll see you later," Bonnie said kissing Enzo on the cheek.

"I'll come by and talk to Damon tomorrow," Enzo told her.

"Are you sure? Vicky won't get mad?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you she's been better," Enzo said.

"Have you been home all day?" Bonnie asked Damon when she got home.

"No mom I went out. I didn't know I was grounded," Damon said with the just the right amount of snark to make Bonnie feel as if she said something wrong.

"I just asked a question, Damon," Bonnie said, sighing.

Bonnie gave up on even trying to ask Damon what he did today. To avoid an argument, she walked straight upstairs to change her clothes to get ready for bed. Before Bonnie got into bed, she went back downstairs.

"Will you come to bed with me?" she asked Damon. 'So I don't feel so lonely or so I don't feel like you hate me,' she wanted to add, but didn't.

"I don't need a babysitter, Bonnie. You don't have to be right next to me every second of every day," Damon said, sitting with his arms crossed on the couch.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to spend time with you. I don't know if you've forgotten, but I'm not the enemy here Damon. I'm your girlfriend and I'm worried about you. And despite all the bullshit your putting me through right now, like blaming me for your addiction, I love you," she said walking over to the couch to sit next to him.

"Well stop worrying because I've already told you I'm not an addict," Damon said, standing up.

"I know you haven't stopped since I caught you, Damon." Bonnie said looking down at her hands.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Damon told her.

"I know you were doing coke for a while before I caught you and I know you're not going through any withdrawal symptoms now," Bonnie said.

"That doesn't make me an addict. I haven't stopped because I'm still under a lot of stress. Stress from losing my job and trying to find a new one and stress from you," Damon said, pointing at Bonnie.

"If you don't stop snorting coke then at what point do you become an addict? After you overdose?" Bonnie asked.

Damon didn't answer.

" I'll get a second job. I'll do anything. We'll figure it out. I just want you to get better," Bonnie says looking at Damon, her eyes pleading with him.

"I'm done talking about this with you, Bonnie," Damon said turning away from her.

"Well I'm not done, Damon." Bonnie said walking in front of him.

"Enough!" Damon yelled.

"No Damon! I'm tired of having to tip toe around you because I'm terrified that I'll piss you off and you'll go out and overdose. You have to stop, Damon, because sooner or later those drugs are going to kill you and that would kill me. Damon you don't understand how much I love you and need you. You don't understand how much it hurts to see the way you look at me now. Like . . . like I'm not the girl you love anymore. Like you blame me for everything that's wrong. Like it's a chore for you to even talk to me. I just don't get it. When did we get like this?" Bonnie yelled back.

"So what this is my fault?" Damon asked, irritated.

"That's not what I said," Bonnie told him.

"No you didn't have to because believe or not Bonnie I know you. I know you're more like Caroline than you want to admit. I know you want the fairytale too and because I haven't asked you to marry me and we don't have any kids, and I don't have a job that's ruined for you and now you blame me. Well you can't have it all, Bonnie, and I'm not going to apologize for that this time. I've tried. I tried giving you everything I could, but it just seems like it's not enough. I'm just tired of no matter what I do it's never right and poor Bonnie is miserable. What else do you fucking want from me?" Damon asked with his hands in his hair.

"Are you kidding me? You think you can never do anything right? Do you realize that you belittling my job is like a hobby for you? Do you realize since I found out about you snorting cocaine all I've been trying to do is help you? Do you even realize that you've barely looked at me in two weeks. So what do I fucking want from you? I want you to care about us, care about me, care about your damn self as much as you care about getting high." Bonnie said angrily.

"Oh my God! Do you have to be so dramatic? You act like all I do is get high. I'm not an addict. Get off my back for once, would you? All you ever do is nag and nag and nag me. I'm so fucking sorry I can't be like Bonnie perfect Bennett."

"No, I'm sorry I'm not enough for you. I'm sorry I'm not enough to make you want to get better." Bonnie said, not being able to stop the tears from sliding down her face as she said it.

"Okay Bonnie, that's enough. Stop it," Damon said looking at her.

Bonnie couldn't stop and began sniffing.

"Stop trying to fucking guilt me," Damon said.

"I'm . . . I'm not I just need a minute to deal with all this," Bonnie said wiping her eyes trying to stop crying.

"Can we please just stop for a minute and you just hold me?" Bonnie asked.

"Please?" she added looking up at him.

"Okay," he said.

She immediately melted into him. Damon wrapped his arms around her and she began sobbing harder.

"Bonnie," Damon said holding her tighter.

"Bonnie I wasn't trying to make you cry," he said.

Bonnie felt like she couldn't stop crying.

"It's just all starting to be too much ," She said trying to catch her breath from sobbing so hard.

"I feel like we haven't been anything to each other but miserable for a long time. And we try to be happy, but it doesn't last, and I don't know what that means. I keep trying to make us better because I love you and the thought of living my life without you feels empty and pointless. God, I really do love you so much, which is why I want you to get help so bad because who you are now isn't you, and this isn't us. And I don't know when it got to be this bad between us, to the point where we fight so much that we don't even listen to each other anymore , but I just feel like it shouldn't be this hard. Do you understand?" she asked placing her hand on his face.

"Are you saying you don't /want this anymore?" he asked sitting them both down on the ground.

" I'm just saying I don't think it should be like this. We shouldn't have to wonder if we're on the same team. You shouldn't have to question my motives for worrying about you. And if I'm the reason you even started doing drugs in the first place, it just makes me wonder if we're good for each other."

They sat there in silence as Bonnie thought about the next words she was about to say carefully, words that could redefine six years of their lives together.

"And if we're not good for each other . . ." Bonnie spoke slowly replacing the silence with nervousness and anticipation.

"And if we're not making each other better people anymore, and we keep hurting each other, then it doesn't make sense for us to be together no matter how much we love each other," she continued, her teary eyes looking up at his distressed face.

"Bonnie I don't want to lose you," he said holding her tighter.

"And I want to be there for you Damon, especially now. I'm not just going to abandon you, that's not what I'm saying. I think we should both just focus on helping you get better and not worry about us. I think we should take a break from us and all our issues, and I know saying that we should take a break makes it seem like we're in high school, but I think that's what is best for us right now," Bonnie said laying her head on his shoulder when she finished.

"So what does this mean?" Damon asked.

"It means we need to focus on getting you help instead of on us being a couple, because we need to fix ourselves before we can fix our relationship," she said sighing.

"Do you want to move out?" he asked.

"No, I want to be here for you," she told him.

"I think that I do need someone to help me with this, and that's always been you Bonnie. You've always stayed and you've always been there, but I don't need to go get help. We can do this on our own there's no need to make this a big deal," Damon said.

"Damon I need you to listen you. It is a big deal. You being addicted to cocaine IS a big deal. I know I've been kind of downplaying it because I was afraid of how you would react if I made you angry, but I can't downplay your addiction anymore because I feel like the longer this goes on, the closer I get to losing you. I'm not a doctor or a therapist. I can't help you the way you need, if I could you would have stopped. Damon, you have to get help. If you don't then you won't get better. There isn't another option here," Bonnie said with desperation and frustration in her voice.

"I need to think about it," Damon said sighing.

 **Don't worry, Bamon is still endgame, but right now Bonnie is trying to help Damon just focus on getting help and his own issues so he can get better. Next chapter we will have Damon and Enzo's talk. I was stuck on this chapter for a while so I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
